


sweetest sight ever seen

by humanbehavior



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel/Demon Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: sure, the saying, "opposites attract" sounded dumb to brian when he was younger becausewho the hell falls in love with someone who has nothing in common with youbut, he gets it now.





	sweetest sight ever seen

**Author's Note:**

> me: teehee this is gonna be a cute lil angel/demon , probably 600 words or so one-shot!!  
> me, an hour later: OH??? 1K??? O H???
> 
> title from '39 aka that one song they cut from bohrap I DONT FORGET... binch

sure, the saying, "opposites attract" sounded dumb to brian when he was younger because _who the hell falls in love with someone who has nothing in common with you_ but, he gets it now. 

brian and roger were complete opposites in probably all ways possible. roger is short, brian is tall. roger has blonde straight hair, brian has brown curly hair. roger's an angel, brian's a demon.

so yeah, pretty much opposites.

roger shot up from his seat on his couch, looking down through the window of their apartment building, he laughed softly and pointed at a man, who looked out of it, "dude, i think this guy is like on lsd or something."

brian put his book down, putting a bookmark in it and looked to where roger pointed.   
"roger.. what are you thinking?"  
roger grinned, "i'm gonna talk to him in my true form. "

roger never really liked being in his true form unless, you know, it was for a joke. if brian was honest, rogers true form could only be described as fucking terrifying yet somehow beautiful. roger in his true form had wings that looked like they were burning and golden eyes. not that terrifying to brian but, it must've been to any outsider.

"roger, please don't." brian begged to which roger only mischievously grinned at him. 

"roger, i'm gonna call john."  
roger's face dropped in disappointment and the slight feeling of fear.  
"wait, no!" roger whined, "please don't!"  
brian smiled,"i'm just kidding. he is coming over, though. he said that he'd be here in like twenty minutes. "  
"jesus christ, brian! " roger sighed," don't scare me like that!"

brian never got why roger was slightly afraid of john. john was a shy, soft-spoken witch. brian could see one reason why roger would be afraid of him but, the only reason he could think of was john could curse him or something, that's it. but brian was pretty sure john would never do anything like that.

"brian, the phone's ringing" roger told him.  
brian groaned,"can't you get it?"  
"no!" roger shrieked,"it's probably deaky!" 

brian groaned getting up from his spot on the floor next to roger, mumbling something about roger being afraid of john for no reason under his breath.

"hello?"  
"oh, hi, brian! um, i just wanted to ask if it's okay with you if i bring freddie?" john asked, his voice getting quieter as the end of the question. brian knew he tended to do that when he was nervous to ask something.   
"uh, yeah, as long as he doesn't sing because you know what happened last time."  
john sighed,"yeah, let me tell freddie, though."  
brian nodded, knowing john couldn't see him. he heard quiet mumbling and freddie replying,"i can't _what?_ "   
before brian knew it, freddie took the phone from john, sighing, he began explaining to brian that, "why can't i sing when i was born with this talent?"  
"yes freddie, we know, you have amazing vocals but, in case you forgot, you're literally a siren and roger will not hesitate to suck your dick the minute you begin singing."   
brian heard a soft sigh on the other line of the phone, brian had thought freddie had hung up as a ' _fuck you_ ' for not letting him sing but, after a line of silence, freddie replied, "fine! i'll try not to."  
brian smiled, "thank you. bye."   
"bye. "

roger looked at brian at soon as he hung up the phone,"so, what'd he say?"  
"well freddie's coming with him so, yeah."   
roger nodded, getting up from where he sat on the floor, he told brian,"then i guess, i'll have to get ready, won't i?"  
brian nodded, following roger where he walked into their room, beginning to look for clothes. brian sat on the bed, watching roger look for clothes.   
"you know, you don't have to look fancy for john and freddie right? they've seen in your worst times."   
roger made a noise imitating a buzzer,"that's where you're wrong. they've only seen me drunk, not sick!"  
"you still look the same either way, drunk or sick." brian softly laughed.  
roger playfully pouted,"gee, thanks."  
brian got up from the bed, hugging roger from the back, where he was still looking for clothes, "you know i'm joking, right?"  
roger turned around, softly and quickly kissing brian on the lips, "'course i do. anyways, what are you gonna wear?"  
brian hummed, "i don't know. "  
roger groaned, "okay well, i'll get dressed first and then we'll see what you have."

the blonde pulled his shirt off above his head, beginning to look for an actual decent shirt but, something had caught brians eye. brians eyes trailed down rogers back, only to have his eyes set on two long scars in the middle of his back with soft feathers coming out of them. brian got closer to roger, only to softly touch them, to be taken out of his thoughts by roger whining,"ow, ow, brian." brian looked at roger, who was currently looking at brian. "sorry, i was just curious, i've never seen them."  
roger softly smiled at the other,"it's fine. in case you're wondering, when angels have children, they typically do surgery to remove them from the child. i was one of the many. it's kind of like your horns, your parents didn't remove them which is really cool, not gonna lie."   
brian smiled,"oh, but, how come you still have wings in your, like, true form?"   
the blonde laughed,"i actually don't know, sorry."   
"don't be sorry, it's okay. " brian told the other. 

roger put on a button up shirt without you know, buttoning the buttons and putting on a few necklaces with it.  
brian gasped,"oh my god, roger, your tits are out!"  
roger playfully hit brian, laughing, "shut up! let's get you dressed then, you giant."  
brian laughed, kissing the other on his head," love you, tiny. "  
roger smiled at the other, shaking his head, "love you too, giant."

maybe opposites do attract, after all

**Author's Note:**

> yeah lmk what u liked abt it or didn't like yo! yeah idk what else ppl say. uhhhhh teehee i hope rami wins a golden globe tonite or im gonna bust my own kneecaps!


End file.
